Love In Between The Tears
by trycee
Summary: A series of One-shots from Season 1 to Post-IWTB.
1. Chapter 1

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Mom, I can't," Scully said, shaking her head.

Maggie Scully smiled and placed a worn hand on top of her daughter's swollen fingers. "You can...just like you told me..."

Scully instinctively touched her still-flattened belly. "Mom...really, I can't..."

"Yes you can!", Maggie said, her voice rising slightly.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to tell you...", Scully said, her eyebrow raised. "Mom...Bill...you know what will happen..."

"You've got to tell them..."

Scully sipped on her ice tea as the waitress placed their platters in front of them. Scully's eyes grew large at the sight of the plate of fries she was craving. "Mom...", she said, as she dipped a fry into mayonnaise. "Why can't I just tell them over the phone...or maybe you should..."

Maggie's face tightened. "_You_ will tell them!", she said firmly.

Scully was quiet a moment and then she glanced over to her mother. "What is it?"

"Dana, I will NOT be put in the middle of you and Bill that's all...", Maggie said, pouring dressing over her salad. "I'll be there to support you..._But I will not_ be put in the middle..."

"Okay fine...whatever...", Scully said, rolling her eyes. "I'm an adult...He'll just have to accept it..."

Maggie nodded as she chewed her food and then took a sip of water. "I won't let him get out of hand..."

"That's because he's still scared of you...", Scully smirked.

"Good...", Maggie smiled back. "But you know Bill...You know he'll be angry but in the end he just want whats best for you...and he'll be happy...after all, he does know that you weren't supposed to have babies...", she said, sighing as she smiled. "Its a miracle...and after all the trouble Bill and Tara went through to have Matthew, I know in the end he'll understand..."

"Oh that his unwed FBI sister is knocked-up by her partner, a man he hates?"

Maggie's cheeks reddened. Scully licked her lips. "I guess you're shocked that Mulder and I..._we're together_..."

Maggie shook her head no, a smile on her face."Dana, you're grown...," Maggie said, sipping on her water. "There's no surprise to anyone that Fox is the father...I knew the minute you told me...I could tell from the time you met him that you like him and even later that you loved him...I could tell from when I met him, when you were missing that he was in love with you...and I'm sure that even Bill will recognize how much you love each other...and what a miracle this was..."

"You're taking this all so well...", Scully said, as her eyes dropped down to her plate. She stared at the cooling plate of fries as her stomach growled. She looked over to her mother. "Are you disappointed in me?"

Maggie smiled and touched her hand. "Oh Dana...I couldn't be happier...Well...except that you were married to Fox...but no...I'm not disappointed in you...I could never be disappointed in you..."

"Bill will be...", she sighed and began to dig into her fries, dipping them into mayo as a pregnancy hunger pang struck her.

"Bill will get over it...", Maggie said, dismissively. "Now...When Mulder is found...I guess there'll be a lot to talk about..."

Scully glanced down at her belly and placed a small hand over her stomach. "Yeah...it will be..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Fox Mulder turned the key to his apartment and stepped inside, closing the door. He carried a greasy brown paper bag in his hand as he switched on the lights and walked into his living room. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Dana Scully in a t-shirt and jeans out-stretched on his leather couch asleep. His blanket covered her body on up to her shoulders with one corner next to her nose as if she'd fallen asleep sniffing the corner. He could read so much into that gesture but he knew that couldn't be the case with his no-nonsense partner. He sat the bag down on his coffee table and then touched her gently on the back. She woke immediately and rose up, her eyes still closed. "Mulder?"

"Yeah Scully, it's me...", he said, a crooked smile on his lips. "Whatcha doing here?"

Scully's eyes widened and she looked embarrassed. "I must've fallen asleep...You ditched me...as usual...so I came here to search for clues to your whereabouts...", she said, sitting up, the blanket still encasing her.

Mulder nodded. He knew she was telling a half-truth. But he knew her well enough to know that she came here because she was afraid for his safety. "Surprisingly I didn't end up in the hospital this time...", he joked.

Scully shot a deadly look his way. "Mulder...you did ditch me..."

"Scully, I investigated a crop circle on my own time...I didn't ditch you..."

"It was an X-File Mulder...", she said, snatching his brown paper bag and pulling out the carton of Chinese for one. She sniffed it and then sat it down.

Mulder stood up and went into the kitchen and returned with two paper plates and plastic forks. He dumped the contents into two plates. "I didn't think you'd want to trudge off with me on your weekends...I know how precious that time is to you..."

She nodded. "It is...It is precious...I was going to spend the weekend with my sister...but then I got worried..."

Mulder sat down next to Scully and pushed her plate in front of her. "Sorry...I should've let you know where I was going..."

"At least...let me know you were going out of town," she said, as she played with her food. "I mean...You're not accountable to me, Mulder...", she said, looking him in the eye. "I guess...I just got worried..."

"I'd been worried if it were you...", Mulder said, shoving a forkful of Chinese noodles into his mouth.

"You would?", she said, surprised.

"Of course...", he said, amused. "Scully...we're partners...Our personal lives are our own but the least I could've done was inform you if I would be out of reach..."

"In case something happens...", Scully added as she stared at the plate in front of her.

"Yeah...", he added. "You know...sometimes I forget to do the little things, Scully..."

Scully turned to him, her eyebrow raised. "Whatdoya mean?"

He quickly finished his food and pointed to her's which was nearly untouched. She nodded and he grabbed up her plate and began to scarf it down. "I haven't eaten all day...", he said, talking with his mouth full.

She waited patiently until he swallowed. "I forget to just be considerate sometimes...", he said, with all seriousness.

Scully diverted her eyes. "Well...I think I better get home...By the way...I fed your fish..."

"Thanks...and thanks for all the times you did feed them for me, Scully..."

She nodded and then walked over to the door. "See you Monday, Mulder..."

"See you Scully...", he said, as he watched her leave.

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Doggett was watching the small red head as she interrogated the suspect. His eyes were on her though and he was kicking himself for the thoughts swirling around in his head. '_She's missing her partner...You promised to help find him...Not fall for her._..', he said, to himself.

As if she could sense his thoughts, Scully turned to the mirrored window and glanced at Doggett. She then turned back to the suspect. "Can you give us any information on your whereabouts, Mr. Higgins?"

Doggett shook his head. "That was odd...", he said, thinking of how she had suddenly turned and looked directly at him. "This assignment is getting to me...", he whispered to himself.

He sipped on his coffee and tried again to concentrate on the suspect, a Wally Higgins, a suspect in the murders of four young boys. But his eyes kept wandering over to her hair, her fingers as they played with a pencil, her pouty ruby red lips as she questioned the suspect, to her rear-end in which he had a nice private view as she sat in her charcoal slacks that matched her jacket with a white silk blouse underneath. He noticed the small but firm legs that swung off the floor and he smiled to himself. She was tough, as tough as nails, but it was something comical about seeing a beautiful woman drilling a man with questions who couldn't reach the floor...

He sipped again on his coffee and the door swung open. Skinner walked in and nodded to Doggett. "Anything?"

"Nawl...I think I better go in...", Doggett added. "To push him even further..."

Skinner nodded. "Alright go on..."

Doggett walked out and then knocked on the interrogation room door. Scully glanced up surprised. She stood up and then opened the door to Agent Doggett. "Excuse me," she said, to the suspect and stepped out into the hall with Doggett.

"I'm gonna go in...", he explained.

Scully looked up at him with breath-taking blue eyes and for a brief moment he was captivated.

"Agent Doggett?", she said, repeating herself for the fourth time.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head, trying to focus. "Sorry about that...I just zoned out..."

"Are you sure you want to go in?", she said, giving him a look.

"I'll be fine...I was a cop first, remember?"

"How can I forget...", she said, dryly.

He smiled and then turned towards the door. He entered and sat down across from the suspect who shifted back into his seat. He could tell Mr. Higgins could feel the shift and would know that he was now playing the role of 'Bad Cop'... Scully walked in the adjoined room with Skinner.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine...", she answered, her arms crossed.

Skinner could tell from her posture that she was upset. "Scully...You know Kursh is the one that assigned him to the X-Files..."

"I know sir...it's just...They replaced Mulder so quickly," she said, looking up at him. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yeah it does..."

"We lost Mulder and within two days they replaced him," she said, as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Skinner reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but he held back. He then nervously laid his hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away from his touch. "You mustn't upset yourself in your delicate position..."

Scully glanced up at him through the tears. "My delicate position, sir?"

Skinner yanked back his hand, embarrassed. "You know...you're pregnancy...", he whispered.

She nodded. "Thank You for your help with all this, sir...I never did get the chance to tell you thank you...", she added.

A pang of guilt struck Skinner and he briefly closed his eyes. Scully could see the guilt registered in his carefully constructed facade. "Sir," she began. "It wasn't your fault..."

"I know, Scully...", he said, looking directly at her. "But...I still feel like it was my fault...I saw what I saw, I won't ever deny that...If I hadn't lost Mulder...all this wouldn't be happening right now...Mulder would be here and not this guy...", he said, motioning towards the interrogation room where Doggett was yelling in the suspects face. "With Mulder gone...I'm afraid I'm a piss poor substitute..."

Scully smiled shyly. He had already deduced who the father was. She wasn't going to confirm or deny to Skinner that Mulder was the father. "Sir...We will find him..."

"We will," he sighed. "We need to get you two back together..."

Doggett walked out of the interrogation room and entered the small room adjacent to the other. "He won't confess...We've got to let him go..."

Skinner nodded. "We'll tail him...I'll go set that up," he said, walking out into the hallway of the Virginia Police Station.

Doggett glanced over to Scully. "I know you believe in all this Hocus-Pocus, Agent Scully...but I still don't see why were interrogating a man that on video clearly shows he did not physically touched those boys...they just dropped dead at his feet..."

Scully cringed internally. '_God, this man will never believe._..', she thought to herself. "Agent Doggett, as Mulder would say...psychokinesis..."

Doggett looked at the serious posture of the small beautiful red head and he smirked. "Like how Carrie got even at the prom?"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder rummaged through Scully's desk and found a photo peeking out at him. He pulled it out to reveal the photo of Emily. Scully turned the corner stopping in her tracks. Mulder glanced from the photo to Scully to her expression. "Sorry...I was looking for the scissors...", he said, pointing to the paper-work spread out on her sofa.

"It's okay, " her voice cracked, as she stared at the photo in his hand.

Mulder touched the photo, running his fingers over the face of the little girl he had met so briefly. Scully watched in amazement as he stared at the photo. "Mulder?"

Mulder's eyes grew large. "Sorry Scully...I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," she said, taking the photo from him and walking over to her spot on the couch amongst the mounds of paper-work. "I look at this photo quite a bit...", she sighed.

Mulder quickly joined her on the couch. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too...", he said softly.

"No...I need to talk about it," she said, her voice again cracking. "Mulder, you're the only one that I can talk too about this...", she said, eying the photo of her daughter. "My mom understands to a point...she understands the lost of a child...but she still doesn't 'accept' Emily as her grandchild...I mean...she does and she doesn't..."

"I understand," Mulder said, quietly.

A tear began to trail down Scully's cheek. "Charles...he just told me he was sorry...and Bill...he fought me all Christmas Day about it up until you came..."

Mulder looked up surprised. He didn't know what had occurred when Scully had told her family about her three year old daughter, the one she had known nothing about.

"Did I tell you they met her?", she said, as tears flowed.

Mulder wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her to his side. She rested her head in the crook of his arm against his chest. She still gripped the photo and Mulder could feel her breathing against him. "They a...They a...", she sighed, swallowing hard. "They said she looked so much like Melissa when she was that age...", Scully choked. "My mom said, she looked just like me...I guess Missy and I looked alike at some point...My mom started crying...and hugged me...telling me to contact you so you'd help me find out what they did to me to, Mulder..."

Mulder's breath caught in his throat. Scully glanced up at Mulder and snuggled deeper into side. "Bill...he just kept saying, '_This is impossible...It sounds like something you're partner would say..._' I reminded them of the time I was taken and that I was experimented on...Bill still couldn't believe..."

Mulder pulled her tighter against him. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the strong warmth of him. "Mulder, I'm a mother...", she said quietly. "I'm a mother...but yet I knew nothing about my own child...", she said, as a fresh wave of tears began to fall. "I didn't see her enter this world...take her first step...I didn't know what she liked, what made her afraid...I knew absolutely nothing..."

Mulder was silent. His heart ached piercingly as he listened to Scully's heavy breathing. "For awhile...I kept wondering...if she ever knew I was her mother..."

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "She knew..."

"I didn't know at first...", she sighed. "Until I saw her again..."

Mulder reached out and wiped the lingering tears from her eyes. Scully didn't flinch from him but let him wipe her eyes as she stared down at the photo of her only child. "She called me Mommy then..."

"I'm sorry, Scully," he said, lingering near her hair as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm _so_ sorry...", he said as his heart tightened.

Scully moved back so she could look at him and she could see the tears in his eyes. "Mulder...don't...this isn't your fault...What they did to me...It's not your fault..."

"This isn't about me, Scully...it's about you...", he said, trying to redirect her. "Don't worry about me...Let me worry about you..."

She stared into his soulful eyes and could see the pain registered there, she knew Mulder was feeling guilty and blaming himself for her abduction in which all of her ovaries were removed and Emily was created from one of her stolen ova. "Mulder, please don't..."

Mulder gripped the hem of his t-shirt and then wiped his own eyes. "I wanted you to know Scully, that she was beautiful...just like you..."

Scully smiled through the tears. "Thank You, Mulder..."

He squeezed her tightly as she stared at the photo. "You know...I've always wondered about a few things..."

"Like what?", he said, coughing to clear his throat.

"Well...You said, she was born of an old woman in a nursing home...used to grow these children...for nine months..."

"Anna Fugazzi..."

"I see so much of myself and Melissa when I look at her...I have an old picture of my mom as a child...like my dad, they're parents were both from Ireland...and my mom looks similar to Emily, to me and Melissa...", she smiled.

Mulder smiled too but Scully's smiled suddenly faded. Mulder looked concerned.

"But none of us have blond hair, Mulder...", she said, quietly.

Mulder nodded. "So who is Emily's father, is what you want to know, isn't it?"

Scully looked Mulder directly in the eye and he could see the fear and pain in her eyes. "Yes...yes I want to know...and was he a victim like I was?"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

ASAC Dakota Whitney stepped off the elevator and made her way to the office door. She glanced up at the outline of the name-plate that had long been removed, she traced it with her fingers, and then placed her key into the lock and turned the knob. She stepped into the dark and dusty office with old desks and office equipment pushed into a corner. She switched on the light and then made her way back over to the files that had become so familiar to her. She removed the plastic from the files and then searched for what she was looking for, a file marked, 'Samantha Mulder'. She walked over to the double desk and sat down in the worn seat that had once belonged to Fox Mulder. She turned on the out-dated computer she used whenever she came down to search through the dust-covered remains of the X-Files, long forgotten by the FBI. She typed in the name of her fascination, Fox William Mulder.

The sound of footsteps startled her.

"I knew I'd find you down here," a red headed agent smiled. "You've got it bad...", she teased. "Still researching Fox Mulder, heartthrob slash fugitive?"

Dakota rolled her eyes. "I guess someone should research these files..."

"Why?", Agent Flowers questioned. "They're not relevant to anything you're currently working on or any of your agents...who are all capable of searching through these files for you...that's what the promotion was for...Why do you have to do it?"

"I've been interested in their story...", she said, glancing from the computer screen at the handsome younger face of Fox Mulder to the folder in front of her that was opened with a photo of Samantha. "It's been six years...and he hasn't been seen or heard of in all these years..."

"Oh, so you want to apprehend him," Agent Flowers smirked.

"I admired him," ASAC Whitney answered confidently as she leaned back in the leather chair. "I remember getting a glimpse of him on occasion...then when he was declared a fugitive, I remember that there was never a real search called for them...don't you think that's unusual?"

"Unusual...yes...", Agent Flowers said, walking closer and peering at the screen. "I still don't get why you're down here in the basement...searching through files when you don't have to..."

"Learning from the past...", she sighed.

Agent Flowers looked Dakota in the eye. "We've been friends since the academy...you like this guy, don't you..."

ASAC Whitney smiled. "Okay, I think he's cute and brilliant...but that's not why I'm down here..."

"You steal away down here every chance you get...", Agent Flowers said, looking around at cluttered space. "Its dark, covered with dust and grime...with old equipment tossed in here someone should've thrown out years ago..."

"Some of these cases...they're impressive...", Dakota said, glancing over to the dusty file cabinets..."I really am down here for research though," she said, seriously.

"What does it say about Fox Mulder?", Agent Flowers said, reaching over her friend and typing into the FBI database. "This is odd...There's an entry that said that he was deceased eight years ago...and then it says he was dismissed from the FBI. The next entry says he was declared a Fugitive a year later...former FBI...yaddah, yaddah...yaddah...Partner to Dana Scully...yaddah...yaddah..."

Agent Flowers clicked on a link under Dana Scully's name. "Dana Katherine Scully...gave birth to a son..._Now this is getting interesting_...William Scully...hmm...Father on record...Fox William Mulder..."

Dakota Whitney's face reddened. "So the rumors were true..."

"Put up for adoption...whereabouts unknown...", Flowers said, continuing to scroll down the computer screen. "Current address of Dr. Scully...I never heard of this town before..."

"Where?", she said, as Agent Flower's blocked her view to the screen. "Virgina...Employed at Our Lady of Sorrows Catholic Hospital...My guess would be...if you really do want to apprehend him...start with her...", she said, stepping back.

Dakota Whitney sat there a moment. "There has to be a reason no one's gone after him all these years..."

"Slips in the crack?", Agent Flowers suggested.

"No...," she said shaking her head. "Anyway...if I ever need too...I know where to start, "she said, shutting off the computer.

Agent Flowers smirked. "Sure...Why don't we close up this spooky office and come up for air..."

ASAC Whitney smiled and grabbed up the file. "Late night reading...", she said, answering the silent question of her friend.

"Sure it is...", she said, rushing out of the office as fast as she could with Dakota Whitney a few steps behind.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"This is a disaster," Bill huffed. "Another Scully holiday ruined."

Maggie was standing against the refrigerator door, her arms crossed in front of her. "Bill, this is your sister you're talking about..."

"Mom, when did you change? Wasn't it you and dad's greatest fear for Missy and Dana that they would be unwed mom's shunned by the church...so now you're fine with this?", he said, shaking his head.

"You're sister has been through hell and back!," Maggie said, her eyes narrowing as she stared at both of her son's in her kitchen. "This is your sister and her son, your nephew and you will act like it and not cause a scene, is that understood BILL..."

Bill turned to look down at Charles who was staring up at him. "Okay fine..."

"And don't call him a bastard, Bill," Charles added.

"You called him what!", Maggie fumed, her face reddening. "YOU will NOT talk about my grandson that way..."

"He's my nephew...", Bill added. "I said...She had a bastard child...with that idiot...and he upped and left her alone to raise a kid...I said that wouldnt've happened had she gotten married...This is what you taught us our whole lives and now all of a sudden, you change it!"

"Because it's affecting MY daughter and my life..."

"OUR lives...", Bill spoke. "It goes against everything you and dad taught us growing up...and what the Church teaches..."

"Since when have you become the golden altar boy?", Charles questioned. "Had it not been for birth control, you and Tara would've been in Dana's place years before you got married..."

"Birth control?", Maggie said, alarmed. "That's against the churches teachings too, Bill...What about that...or pre-marital sex...of course even God can't possibly expect a man nearly forty to be a virgin when he finally gets married!", she said, glaring at her son.

Charles crossed his arms in front of him. "Since when did you become so devote, Bill?"

"Since having a child of my own.", Bill glared. "What am I to tell Matthew...huh? Oh...Aunt Dana got knocked up by her work-partner who took off on her... leaving her holding the bag?"

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you this...", Maggie said, her face red and her eyes lowered in a scowl. "FOX LOVES DANA...He would NOT leave her if they're wasn't a good reason...and I've seen that reason, Bill...I didn't tell either of you this but a man knocked me down and tried to kill William when I was babysitting him in Dana's home...He beat up on Dana too ...but she shot him in Williams bedroom...Then another member of this cult came and kidnapped Dana's son... and another time a woman came to harm him..."

Bill was stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious...", she scoffed. "Fox and Dana were told the day after William was born by their boss, Walter Skinner, that someone was going to kill FOX if he stayed...Your sister called me frantic and cried on the phone with me for a long time...She told me she had to let him go but he didn't want too...and they didn't know how they'd make it apart...", she said, as her throat tightened as if she could feel her daughter's pain all over again. "He sends her a message on that...email or computer...stuff...You know what I mean...They still communicate...but he can't come back home yet...So, see, he didn't abandoned her..."

Bill stared at his mother for a moment. "I feel like I'm in some kind of movie or something...This is all so bizarre..."

"It may be...but we don't know what all Dana and Mulder have been involved in, Bill," Charles said. "We just need to support our sister...because she is our sister...and love that baby because he is our blood.."

Bill moaned. "Okay...fine...I won't say anything or act funny around him...What does he look like anyway? Dana or does he have Mulder's nose?"

Maggie threw up her hands. "Ugh Bill...What does it matter?"

"He looks like Dana...", Charles said, shaking his head.

"What? It's a simple question, that's all? I haven't seen him yet..."

"I haven't seen him either..."

"Then how do you know?", Bill questioned his younger brother.

Just then there was a sound of joy as the women and children greeted someone as they entered the Scully home. "That must be my daughter...", Maggie said, shaking her head at Bill.

She made her way out of the kitchen and gathered her only daughter left into her arms. "So glad you could come, Dana..."

"Mom...I just saw you yesterday," Scully smirked.

Maggie smiled and then bent down to pick her grandson out of his stroller. "Oh William...You're such a big boy...", she said, as William opened his arms for her, a wide smile on his face.

Maggie kissed his bald head. "He's really getting heavy, isn't he?"

Scully smiled. "He's a good eater, like his father..."

Bill looked uncomfortable, Scully noticed. She walked over to her brother Charles and they embraced warmly. "He's gorgeous Dana..."

"Thanks," she smiled widely.

She then then turned to Bill and he hugged her tightly. "He looks just like you, Dana...Not a trace of him..."

Scully turned sharply and glared at her brother. "Bill, is there something you want to say?"

Bill glanced from his brother Charles to his mother who was holding the baby in her arms. Tara and Matthew sat on the sofa as did Jill, Junior and Patrick, Charles wife and two sons, all waiting for an answer from Bill.

He cleared his throat. "Ah...no...I've got nothing to say..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"_If you were a mother...You'd understand..."_

Scully sat quietly on the couch as the words played over and over in her mind. Mulder plopped down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. When he raised it she kissed his cheek and touched the bruises on his face. "Time to change the bandages, Mulder..."

"Aw, no...", he whined. "Can I just sit here like this with you a moment more?"

"A few days ago...we were over...today...I can't get away from you," she smiled.

Mulder glanced down. "I'm sorry about that, Scully...You know you wouldn't get rid of me that easily..."

She placed a small finger under his chin and tilted his head up like he did her. She kissed his lips. "I know...I don't want to argue as bad as this time...this was pretty bad..."

"It was," he said, pulling her close to him. "But you know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes...and you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know...you told me four times last night," he leered.

She rolled her eyes and then settled back against him. Mulder cocked his head. "Scully, what's wrong? I just said something and you didn't counter back..."

She shook her head. Mulder waited for her to speak and when she didn't, his voice grew harsher. "Scully, that's it! No more secrets!," he yelled, as Scully's mouth opened to say something but she couldn't find the words. She could see the anger in Mulder's eyes as he looked at her. "I had enough of that with the whole Father Joe thing...Tell me right now!"

Scully swallowed. "It's what Christians' mother said to me..."

Mulder's anger subsided quickly. "What did she say?"

"That If I were a mother, I'd understand...", she said, as a tear formed in the corner of her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about it..."

Mulder tightened his grip on her. "She didn't know...she didn't mean anything by it..."

"What do I say?", she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm the mother of two...but one died, one I gave up and now I'm dedicating my life to saving children like you're son..."

"That's the truth but no...You did the right thing..."

"Its hard, Mulder...Seeing those children...I see William in them...all of them...", she said, as the tears fell. "I miss our son, Mulder," she said, looking into his eyes. "I miss Emily too..."

"I miss them too...", he said, kissing her tear-streaked cheeks. "It's okay, I'm here..."

"Apart of us is out there somewhere...Why did I do it? Why did I give him up?", she said, as she bent over into his lap as her breath was sucked from her body as the deep pain was unleashed.

Mulder held her tightly as she rocked through her tears. "He said...Don't give up, Mulder...He said...don't give up...", she said, referring to Father Joe.

"Maybe he meant it for more than just saving me, Scully...maybe he meant not to give up on saving Christian...and maybe he meant it in searching for our son..."

"Two months later...God...If I would've just held out for two months, you'd be there...", she said,shaking her head. "You wouldn't have let them hurt us...I know it..."

"Scully, we couldnt've ran with a child...and they would've found us which meant they would've found him...They tried to kill him...they tried taking him from you...You did the right thing, Scully..."

"Then why do I feel like my heart is being ripped out of me all over again?", she said, her hand pressed against her heart.

Mulder smoothed his hand over her head as she lay in his lap, her tears soaking into his pants. "You did the right thing...You did what you needed to do...and you were right...think of all that they did to him Scully...what they could do to him...You protected him...It hurts...It hurts us both...but if I were there, Scully, I would've done the same thing..."

Scully looked up at him. "You've said that before..."

"And I meant it then and I mean it now...", he said, lifting her up so she could look him in the eye. "You made a '_Mother's Sacrifice'_, Scully...You did what you needed to do for the happiness, safety and love of your son...of our son...", he said, kissing her lips. "If we had kept him, Scully...he might be dead right now...they might have found him and killed him because we were too vulnerable. But you did the smartest and hardest thing you ever could...You gave him up so no one could find him..."

"But not even us...", she said, shaking her head. "And then I find out just two months later about the End Date...The world is gonna end...They're coming...and somehow our son is involved, Mulder...And we can't find him..."

Mulder nodded. "We will find him before then...We have too..."

She wiped her eyes. "Okay...How?"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No.8**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder tossed and turned in the bed. He reached over and muted the television set and then fell back against the pillow. He strained to listen for familiar sounds from his partner in the adjoining room. He glanced at the hotel room clock. **10:13 **blinked in red. He stood up and opened the connecting door and peered into the crack of the door at the tiny sleeping form. He opened the door further and then walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped in quietly. He stared over at Scully who was sleeping curled up like a child. He smiled to himself. 'She always looked so adorable asleep', he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and sunk down into the pillows. He closed his eyes listening to her breathing.

The sun shone through the window and Scully awoke and stretched but jumped when her arm hit a solid object. She turned to look at Mulder curled up against her side as he slept peacefully. She kissed his cheek. "Mulder...", she said. "We promised we wouldn't sleep in the same room while on duty..."

"I can't sleep without you any more...", he mumbled. "Scully we slept all these years wishing we were together...now we are...There's no way I can go back to sleeping alone..."

"Mulder what if they catch us...", she said, glancing at the door.

"Scully, they thought we were sleeping together years ago...", he grumbled. "Little did they know how scared we were of each other..."

Scully laughed. "So damn the rules, huh Mulder?"

Mulder looked up at her then. "Do you know me at all?"

Scully huffed, a smile on her face. "Okay...but we for sure have to come out separate rooms..."

"Scully, we never did...We always came out together...Believe me...they don't care..."

Scully was sitting up. She crossed her arms and threw Mulder her signature look but he kept his eyes closed knowing she was boring into him. "Scully...they've tried to separate us for all kinds of reasons...none of which was sleeping together..."

"Because we weren't..."

"But we wanted too...", he said, opening his eyes to her. "I'm sure you could've cut the sexual tension between us with a knife," he said giving her a wink.

Scully glanced at the clock and then back to Mulder. "What time are we scheduled to meet the sheriff?"

"Ten...", he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Mulder," she said, her voice turning husky.

Mulder immediately perked up.

"Mulder...it's only 6...", she said, leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips.

A smiled crossed over his face. "Come here, Scully...", he said, pulling her close. "We've got hours of breaking the rules to do..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 9**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder paced outside of Scully's apartment. She stood in her window watching him through her curtains as he rehearsed some type of speech. She could see him finally walk into her apartment. She walked over to her sofa and waited for the knock she knew would come. A moment later, there was his signature tap she was starting to recognize as his. She opened the door to him. "Come in...", she said, awkwardly.

"Thank You," Mulder said, formally.

He moved over to her couch and sat down. He glanced around at the apartment. It was just as he'd expected of his anal by the book-partner but with such a feminine touch it immediately relaxed him. "Sorry to come over here...", he said, glancing down at his feet. "Look...we have a case..."

"A case?", Scully said surprised. "But Mulder...we're off...this is the day before Thanksgiving...My parents...my sister is coming...both of my brothers from out of state..."

"I promise to have you back by then..."

Scully shook her head. "No! I'm sorry but no! We're officially on vacation...and I am sorry, Mulder...but I can't do that..."

"Don't you want to know what it's about?", he said, looking surprised.

Scully crossed her arms. "Okay...what?"

"There's been a sighting of the Skunk Ape," he said, whipping out a blurry photo. "In Florida...It has a distinct odor that smells like...well...a..."

"Skunk..."

"Exactly," he said, noticing the thin line that formed on Scully's lips and the furrow of her brow. "There's been mass sightings in this region for decades..."

"Mulder," she said, calmly. "We've been partners for what...five months now..."

"Something like that...", Mulder swallowed.

"As tempting as it is to go search for a mythical creature with a foul odor in the swamps of Florida with alligators and poisonous snakes is..."

"You'll have to pass...", he said, disappointed.

"Yes...now I have to get ready to go help my mother and sister with all the pre-Thanksgiving preparations...", she said, grabbing up her luggage from the floor near the door.

Mulder stood up and stuffed the photo back into his pocket. "After Thanksgiving then..."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder...my reports have to state the reason why we're going to investigate...what would be the cause?"

"Finding the existence of a bi-pedal North American ape-man!", he said, with all seriousness.

Scully shook her head with a laugh. "Hmmm...", she said, tightening her lips.

Mulder nodded and then walked over towards the door, grabbing the handle.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah...", he said, glancing down at her luggage.

"Don't you have some place to go for Thanksgiving...You're mother's or your father's?"

Mulder shrugged. "We'll see...or Boston Market for their turkey pot pie...", he smirked.

He could immediately see sadness in Scully's eyes. "You could always..."

"No...no thanks...", he smiled shyly. "Have a Happy Thanksgiving, Scully...", he said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Scully stood there a moment staring at the door. She walked over and threw the door open but Mulder had disappeared. She closed it back and then leaned against the wall. She thought about how her father would react to meeting her partner and senior Agent, Fox Mulder, Mr. Spooky himself for the first time... She shuddered from the thought. Her father was a non-nonsense type of man. "That would not be good...", she said out-loud.

Mulder sat in his car and glanced up at Scully's window. '_Smooth move, Mulder,_' he said to himself. '_Trying to steal your cute partner away from her family on Thanksgiving because you're lonely...smooth move, moron_'...

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love In Between The Tears**

**One Shot No. 10**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 1 thru post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Froehike smiled at Scully. "You know...I'm free this afternoon...", he said, standing inches away from her.

Mulder shot him a look and Froehike's eyes widen and then he backed away, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Okay, Okay!".

Scully glanced at Mulder, catching the look on his face he had for the smaller man. She shyly looked down. Byers walked up to them both with a box in his hands. "Here it is..."

"Here what is?", Scully said, looking at Mulder.

"Our insurance plan...", he said, opening the box that held several passports and state I.D.'s with their photos.

"Fake I.D's?", she said, alarmed.

"In case we ever have to run...", Mulder said, looking hard at his partner.

He could see the fear in her eyes but she quickly looked away. She knew Mulder had seen her fear but there was nothing she could do it about it. He could practically read her thoughts just as she could him.

Mulder handed her a stack of her I.D's as she sifted through them. Langley pulled out the two wedding rings. "Try them on..."

Scully looked up at that. She was floored. "Wedding bands?"

"Mr and Mrs...", Langley answered. "Get the hint!", he said, shooting a look at Mulder.

Scully shyly glanced up at Mulder. He was staring at her, studying her reaction. She opened the box and placed the ring on her finger. She looked back at Mulder and he smiled. "It fits...perfectly..."

"It does...", she smiled.

Mulder grinned back and then tested out his wedding band. "Matching rings, Scully...", he said, staring at her.

She lifted her gaze to him and a smile crossed her lips but she turned away. Froehike rolled his eyes. "This is my nightmare..."

"You're just jealous...", Langley huffed. "Maybe you'll have a shot with someone online..."

"Look, you long haired freak show! I could have any woman!", Froehike sneered.

"Except her!", Langley whispered.

Both Froehike and Langley turned to look at Mulder and Scully. They were staring into each other's eyes.

"Earth to Mulder! Earth to Scully!", Byers said, interrupting.

"Give us the rings back," Froehike huffed.

Scully blushed and then removed the ring, placing it into the box. She licked her lips and then turned away, trying to shield the embarrassment that was showing through her fair skin. Mulder had a wide smile on his face as he took off his ring.

Byer's glanced to his colleagues and then back to the two love-birds. "You need to put this in a safe place...not far from your home but not in your home..."

"I'll need your help with that," Mulder said.

"And you both will need to know the location and password or code...", Byer's said, glancing over to Scully.

She had moved over to a distant table so she could compose herself. She returned keeping her eyes off Mulder. "Train station?"

"Too public...", Froehike added.

"Greyhound bus station...open all week long, any time of day," Mulder said, snapping his fingers.

"Okay," Scully said, finally looking at him.

Again their gaze lingered on each other.

"Do they know we're here?" Langley asked, as he glanced from one to the other. "I guess not..."

"They're in love..."

"Stop saying that," Froehike spoke.

"It's the truth...look at them..."

For a few seconds all three Gunmen watched the partners as they smiled and gazed upon eachother in a silent conversation that only they could understand.

"Ah...guys?", Byers said, interrupting.

"Yeah?", Mulder said, turning his attention back to his friends.

"Maybe one of us should go undercover to place it at the greyhound and we could set up an automatic payment for the locker that can't be penetrated by anyone but by the person with the code...

"What would be the code?", Scully questioned.

Mulder smiled at her and Scully's stomach flipped. "10:13 is the code...it's not easily cracked...it has no real meaning for anyone but us..."

"We'll set it all up," Langley added.

"And you'll be all set with your insurance...", Froehike spoke.

Scully glanced from the Lone Gunmen to Mulder. "Hopefully, we'll never need it."

**THE END**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
